Paper Mario: The Sands of Time
This unnamed Paper Mario game for the Wii U was at Fantendo's Nintendo World Championships 2016. The game brings back many things from Paper Mario for the N64, such as Toad Town, Candy Canes, and the Letter sidequest, along with Bowser as the main villain. Trailer The trailer starts off with Mario jumping on Bowser's head. Bowser explodes into stars. Mario leaves Bowser's knocked-out body behind, and finds what is seemingly Princess Peach. However, the princess poofs into a cloud of smoke, and is Toad, who says that the Princess is, "In another- Well, you know." Mario wakes up from his dream. Parakarry then delivers mail to the house in the dead of night, causing Luigi to scurry from his secret room to his bed. Mario gets out of his bed and walks around his house. After going outside, Mario reads the letter, which says, "With this letter is a Stopwatch Pendant and a Star Tutor. The Stopwatch Pendant will allow you to perform action commands, and the Star Tutor will teach you how to use them. Meet you at the castle! ~Peach" '' Mario leaves his house through the warp pipe in front and goes through the pipeworks in a short cutscene. Mario arrives at Toad Town and runs around. The scene then switches to Mario going into battle with a Goomba. The Gamepad comes from below the screen to show a smiling star with a Boot, Hammer, Whirlwind, Mushroom, & Flag. When Mario selects the Jump, the Star says "Jump". Mario instead selects the flag, which is still Strategies. The star shows a few commands relating to Strategies, such as Run, Do Nothing, And Switch Party Member, which is crossed out with a crayon-style scribble. Mario selects the whirlwind, which is called '''Spin'. Mario spins towards the Goomba, Similar to Mario's Spin Dash in Paper Mario, and the gamepad shows for Mario to repeatedly tap A, similar to Bombette's Bomb command in Paper Mario. Mario fully charges up the attack, spins through the Goomba, and Spins once again from behind, doing 3 damage to the Goomba. This defeats it. Mario obtains 4 Dream Points, which have clouds in them. Mario is shown on a boat with Rip Cheato, a Cyan Dry Bones, a Lil' Brr, and an Lil' Ember. Mario jumps into a letter with an Angry Sun with a happy face, and given to Parakarry to deliver to the Mushroom Kingdom. Parakarry then drops the letter, and it falls onto the island. The island has many Tribal Guys on it. The Happy Sun turns Angry upon being poked with the spear, and launches fireballs at the Tribal Guys, burning their masks. Fuzzies from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island appear and say, "Aaaah, yoooou burned ooour disquises. We weren't Shy Guys, so yooou'lll neveeeer knoow...." Mario jumps around behind an area that looks like his house, in a Warp Zone with 7 pipes. While running around a Candy Cane, Twink's theme then plays as the screen goes dark, and Twink appears, saying, "Thanks for watching! I'll be teaching Mario what to do on his adventure, including Action Commands and Dodging! I might accompany Mario in this Story, but you won't know until the story's done and here! Bowser's taken dreams from the Mushroom Kingdom!" Similarities to other Mario RPGs. * The Letter Sidequest returns from the first game. * Twink is a tutor for Action Commands. * Bowser is the main antagonist. * Mario has the strategies command. * Stars are the main focus of the game. * Mario must go through 8 areas to complete the game. * Bowser is the first boss. * The game opens with Parakarry delivering mail to Mario. * Mario's house is an area in the game the player can go to. * The game starts in Bowser's Castle, with the next area being Mario's house. * Mario can Block attacks. * Mario can Dodge attacks. * Mario has the Hammer. * Mario has a partner which is an enemy that only appeared in one main game. * Mario can run around a Candy Cane to make it play the Starman theme. Differences from other Mario RPGS * There is a Warp Zone. * The game opens with a dream. * The princess is in another castle. * Mario has a partner that is an Angry Sun. * Fuzzies from Yoshi's Island. * Mario has a Spin Dash attack. * The game opens at night. * Mario goes to story-related areas from a Warp Zone. * Mario has a Warp Zone behind his house. * Did I mention Warp Zone enough? Because a Warp Zone is required to beat the game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games